playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jak
' Jak' (birthname Mar) is the protagonist and main playable character in the Jak and Daxter Series. From the series' first installment, Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to it's latest installment Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier, Jak has undergone many physical and mental changes. His best friend and sidekick is Daxter. Jak and Daxter join Ratchet & Clank and Sly Cooper in PlayStation Move Heroes, where they work to fight off an evil mysterious duo. History At the end of Jak II, Young Jak and Young Samos (The Shadow), leave through the Rift Gate to Sandover Village. This was where Jak grew up until his teenage years and where Samos Hagai grew to be an old wise sage of Green Eco. Jak at some point between the time traveling and TPL, became friends with Daxter. The duo ended up on many dangerous adventures, the only one seriously elaborated upon being the last, in which Daxter became an Ottsel and thus set off the events of Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. ''The Precursor Legacy'' In The Precursor Legacy, Jak accidentally gets Daxter turned into an ottsel. He then spends the rest of the game trying to gain enough Power Cells to make their way to Gol & Maia's Citadel, so they can change Daxter back to normal. Jak and the gang later (while at the Red Sage's hut) find out that Gol Acheron and his sister, Maia, are the evil duo that have been setting off Lurkers and trying to consume the world in Dark Eco. Jak then goes on to fight the duo in their Precursor Robot. Near the end of their battle Jak discovers Light Eco, which might be able to theoretically change Daxter back to normal, or Defeat Gol and Maia and save the world. They choose to save the world. After the battle, Jak opens the ancient Precursor Door at the top of the citadel, and discovers the Rift Gate and Rift Rider behind it. ''Jak II'' Between the end of The Precursor Legacy and the start of Jak II, Samos, Keira and Jak moved the Rift Rider and the Rift Gate back to Sandover Village, where they activated both and traveled to Haven City. There, Jak was captured by Erol, the commander of the Krimzon Guard, on behalf of Baron Praxis. Over the next two years, Jak was injected with Dark Eco under the Dark Warrior Program in an attempt to create a super soldier capable of turning the tide against the Metal Heads attacking Haven City. Upon Daxter attempting to rescue Jak before he could be executed, Jak broke loose and vowed revenge on the Baron and devoted himself to bringing down Haven's leader using whatever means necessary. Over the course of the game, Jak works for a variety of characters, including The Underground, a resistance movement against the Baron; Krew, a smuggler and crime lord; Onin, a seer found in the Bazaar; and Brutter, a Lurker who runs a Fish Cannery. It was eventually revealed that Haven City is the future of Jak's world. After defeating Metal Kor, Jak's younger self was sent back in time to grow up safely under Samos's eye. ''Daxter'' Though Jak only appears as a test subject in Daxter, it is Daxter's ultimate goal to free his friend from prison. ''Jak 3'' Soon after the end of Jak II, a war erupted in Haven's streets. Surviving Metal Heads and KG Death Bots battled the Freedom League for control of the city, leaving a majority of it in ruins in the process. The Haven City Council declared Jak responsible for the conflict and banished him to the Wasteland, where he was rescued by Damas and taken to a Spargus City. Throughout the game, Jak is sent on dangerous missions to gain trust and prove himself worthy of for the people of Spargus and their king (Damas) and eventually makes it back to Haven City, accepting missions from many different characters as the war in Haven escalates and other threats appear. Erol, Rebuilt as a cyborg now known as Cyber Errol, was revealed to be the mastermind behind the KG Death Bots, but the greater threat was from the incoming Dark Maker Ship, which Cyber Errol seeks to control in order to destroy the planet. In order to destroy the ship, Jak tries to activate the Planetary Defence System by accessing the Catacombs under the ruins of the Mar Memorial Stadium. Damas answered Jak's call for help, but was crushed under their vehicle when a blast overturned it, inadvertently revealing that he was Jak's father as he died. Jak continued through the Catacombs, activating the Planetary Defense System and traveling to the Dark Maker Ship to stop Cyber Errol (after first stopping Count Veger), who escaped in a Terraformer before the ship was destroyed. Returning to the planet's surface, Jak defeated Cyber Errol and his Terraformer. The Precursors, revealed to be ottsels, asked him to come with them to help them protect the universe. He apparently turned down this offer, claiming that Daxter wouldn't last a second without him. They sent him back to his world at the same point he left. It is also revealed that Jak's birth name was in fact Mar leaving gamers to speculate on whether Jak is the actual "Mar" who built Haven city, or if he is just of the same lineage and named after the famous Mar. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Jak travels to Kras City with Ashelin, Torn, Samos, Keira and Daxter in order to attend a reading of Krew's will. Poisoned along with the rest of his friends and Rayn, Krew's daughter, Jak is forced to race in the Kras City Grand Championship in order to win the antidote. When he finally triumphs in the final race, the antidote is stolen by Mizo, forcing him to chase and defeat the crime lord to retrieve it. ''The Lost Frontier'' During The Lost Frontier, Jak accompanies Keira on her quest to become an Eco Sage. Despite not being able to transform into either Dark or Light Jak upon reaching The Brink, he is able to defeat Duke Skyheed, restoring power to the Eco Core and ending the worldwide Eco shortage. Jak's appearance in the Ratchet & Clank series *As the series developer Naughty Dog had a close relationship to R&C developer Insomniac Games, Jak along with Daxter made appearances in the Ratchet & Clank series. They were seen in the billboards of Silver City and made available for Ratchet: Deadlocked's multiplayer (Jak only) as well as Ratchet playing the Jak and Daxter games. Category:Jak and Daxter series Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ugly Barnacles